Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a pure psychic type Pokémon and one of the two unlockable playable Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament ''(The other being Shadow Mewtwo). He can be unlocked by beating the Red League and then beating the series of events that follow, ending in a battle with Shadow Mewtwo. He is one of the only man-made Pokémon in the series. Mewtwo was initially exclusive to the Wii U version, but was added to the arcade version via an event in May 2016. In Pokkén Tournament Mewtwo is classified as a standard fighter. It has a somewhat high 600 HP. In High Stance, it slowly recharges its Synergy Gauge. It's a much needed irony for Mewtwo, as most of its Pokemon moves consume its synergy gauge. This can make it quite hard to transition into burst mode as you are constantly using up synergy to protect yourself or damage your enemy. It is a semiclone of Shadow Mewtwo, sharing roughly half of its moves with it. With balance updates, Mewtwo has been overwhelmingly nerfed, primarily in the form of making its Pokémon moves more risky. Some of its ranged attacks have also been made more punishable. The regular version of Mewtwo has some Kazuya Mishima inspired moves, while the Shadow version fights similiar to Algol from the Soul Calibur franchise. Special Characteristics '''Pokemon Move Synergy Power Draining' Barrier Cancelling Psystrike Coming soon Synergy Burst Aesthetics Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects Burst Attack - Psydisaster Move List Version history 1.2 * Confusion's hitbox made smaller. * Jumping attack can now be countered for a critical hit and has less range. Q04 * Point where Flame Pillar can be cancelled delayed. 1.3 *Timing of Mewtwo's Synergy Gauge decrease during counter changed. * Range of forward ranged attack reduced. * Backward ranged attack made slower and can now be stopped by Pokémon attacks. * Homing attack deals less hits during the second portion of the move. * Drain Punch increases Synergy Gauge further on first hit * All Pokémon Attacks drain Mewtwo's Synergy Gauge further. * Barrier made slower. * Confusion made easier to block. * Invincibility after missing Burst Attack reduced. Pokken-Mewtwo-PlayerIntro1.png|Player Intro Pokken-Mewtwo-OpponentIntro.png|Opponent Intro Trivia * Pokken Tournament is the only medium outside of the main series game to feature Mega Mewtwo X as opposed to Mega Mewtwo Y. In all other appearances where only one Mega Evolution appears, Mega Mewtwo Y is given preference. This may be due to the fact that, as a Fighting-type Mega Evolution, it was found to be more fitting for a Pokemon Fighting Game. * The animation of Mewtwo's Psystrike is a direct reference to its animation in the Pokemon X and Pokemon Y main series games, in which Mewtwo's signature move and two Mega Evolutions first debuted. * Despite having gone unnoticed by many fans, Mega Mewtwo X's arm stretching during its Duel Phase Grab animation is actually a reference to its arms being portrayed as elastic in its Pokemon X and Pokemon Y animations. * Mewtwo possesses the largest Synergy Gauge to fill out of all Battle Pokemon in the game, and consequently is rarely able to perform Synergy Burst in battles. * This is one of the very few depictions of Mewtwo, counting the main series games, anime and spin-offs to feature a Mewtwo that is incapable of human speech. * At a Base Stat Total of 680 in the main series games, Mewtwo has the highest main series BST of all available Battle Pokemon prior to Mega Evolution. Its Mega Evolution holds the same distinction among all other Mega Evolutions in the game. As Mega Mewtwo X, it also possesses the highest Attack stat out of all Pokemon in the main series games. It is unknown whether such distinctions would also apply to Shadow Mewtwo. * Mewtwo is the only Battle Pokemon in the game whose Pokemon Moves actually drain Synergy Power from its Synergy Gauge. This further impedes its ability to perform Synergy Burst consistently. Category:Playable Category:Pokémon Category:Unlockable